True Love
by cburton1995
Summary: Aubrey and Beca have been dating for the past 4 years. When Beca forgets a lunch date, a fight ensues that could potentially destroy the relationship they both hold so dear. two shot


**Welcome to my first Mitchsen fic, I really enjoy this pairing and had to write something for them. this has been in the works for awhile now, kind of as a fic that I go back to when I'm bored and stuck on others. I hope you enjoy, please don't forget to review, follow and favourite.**

**I do not own anything.**

**Give and Take**

"I can't believe you Beca!" Aubrey screamed as she stormed into the front room of their tiny apartment, the brunette hot on her heels.

"Me? What did I do? I was just working on a song when you came home screaming at me, you haven't even told me what I did yet. You can't just start accusing me of things Aubrey, without at least telling me what I've done." Beca yelled refusing to cave under Aubrey's enraged glare.

"Well maybe if you would stop working for once you would have remembered to look at the time, and the fact that we had plans to meet for lunch over two hours ago. You always do this and I'm sick of it," Aubrey seethed crossing her arms across her chest. Beca looked towards her girlfriend and then at her watch, eyes widening when she saw that it was already three in the afternoon. Aubrey would have found the look on Beca's face almost comical had she not been so upset.

"Babe, I'm so sorry, I lost track of time and—" Beca pleaded, knowing that she had really messed up.

"Don't Babe me, okay this is the second time it's happened this month and I'm getting really sick of our relationship coming in second to your career. I know you're still trying to desperately prove your self to your father to prove you're not useless but I'm tired of coming in second" Aubrey stated coolly, Beca snorted quietly at the hypocrisy of the situation.

"I'm sorry, what?! Remind me again, who was it who had to cancel our anniversary dinner because they had to stay late at work? Oh right, that was you, and if I recall correctly you also had to cancel the make up dinner that we had arranged for the same reason," Beca stated calmly attempting to keep her anger in check. "By the way did you know you forgot my birthday last week? Yep, I turned twenty two and when I went out for dinner and drinks with the girls I had to field all the questions asking where you were. I simply laughed it off and lied saying you had a surprise for me later, I may forget lunch dates sometimes because I get absorbed in my music but I would never forget your birthday, especially when I know for a fact that Stacie reminded you. And the fact that you still didn't remember a week later…well that hurts" Beca seethed, furious that Aubrey was placing all of the blame on her. Aubrey looked horrified for a second but then quickly regained her composure.

"I'm sorry I forgot your birthday but there was a massive case at work and as for the rest, that was one time," Aubrey stated having the decency to look a little chastised.

"Glad to know where I rank in your life. Are you sure about that one time though? I can recall countless lunches that you cancelled and I remember having to cancel all the plans I had set up for your birthday a few months ago, simply because daddy wanted you to stay late at work, _**again.**_ I won't even mention the fact that he didn't even realize the date and the fact that his only daughter was turning twenty five.**" **Beca listed, putting an emphasis on her father's involvement.

"Okay you want to play this game, fine let's play. You missed Stacie's surprise Birthday party last month because you had to go to a work function," Aubrey began to list, ticking off each event on her fingers "you got home so late two months ago we had to go out for dinner because what I had prepared was ruined by the time you actually dragged your ass home from the studio, after promising me you would be home on time." Aubrey yelled

"You can't bring Stacie's birthday in to this, I was meeting with a new client, a client who you nearly begged me to introduce you to when you found out I was working with them. Also you can't bring in things that I told you about before hand. I had told you I would probably miss Stacie's party because of work, and that I would _**try**_ to show up but that I made no promises" Beca stated coolly having put up her walls, reinforcing them with every word that came out of her mouth, much to Aubrey's frustration.

"What and when I stay late at work it's because I want to? My dad won't let me leave some nights you know that, I have to uphold the Posen family name," Aubrey said with disdain. "I don't get to go off and mess around with music; some of us have to have a real job." Aubrey said, regretting the words almost as soon as they left her mouth, cursing her stubborn pride that would refuse to allow Aubrey to apologize to her hurt girlfriend.

"I would like to point out Aubrey, that I make just as much, if not more money, messing around with music, as you kindly phrased it, than you do at your real job." Beca stated coolly putting air quotations around the word real, refusing to let Aubrey see how hurt she was by the blondes comment. "And god forbid you tell your dad that you want to leave work on time for once, even though I know you work more hours than anyone else in the office, including your father. I mean, it wouldn't fit the Posen family image now would it." Beca yelled, "Just one question Aubrey, what is the Posen family image? I mean from what little you've told me in the four years we've been together I know next to nothing about your family, I haven't even met them. I know your father is the owner of one of the largest law firms in America and that's the only reason he let you pick law as your career. I know that you're lucky law is what you've wanted to do your whole life otherwise your father would have made you give up on what ever dream didn't align with his views." Beca said harshly "I'm also aware of the fact that you only agreed to move to L.A with me after confirming with your father first, but you didn't even tell him why you wanted to move. You said it would look good for the firm to have a Posen in the newest branch" A look of shock and guilt covered Aubrey's face, "Yeah I knew that but I figured you would tell me, I guess I was wrong." Beca spat. "Finally I know that your father believes in order and would probably throw a fit if he ever found out you were dating a low life DJ music producer. He wouldn't even care that I've worked with the biggest names in the industry and the fact I'm nominated for four Grammy's, he would focus on my appearance and the fact that I'm not a man." Beca ranted each word she uttered exposing all of insecurities that had festered in her four year relationship with Aubrey. The blonde stared at Beca in shock and outrage. "Face it Aubrey you're ashamed of me" Beca said sadly, swiping angrily at the few tears that had started to blur her eyes.

"So my family has issues, and so what if for once in my life I want my father to be proud of me and not judge every little decision I make. I would have thought you of all people would understand that, I mean your family is far from perfect too you know." Aubrey criticized, deciding to fight fire with fire, "I mean where do I start? Your mother killed herself when you were fifteen because she couldn't deal with her issues anymore, your father didn't want anything to do with you, he was happy with his new family. He sent you money twice a month absolutely no one knew that you were living in that house by yourself for three years. Your father cheated on your mother god knows how many times before finally leaving you with out a backwards glance, for, in his words, a newer better family. You were so mad at your dad when you found out about the first affair that you started acting out, and when he finally left he was so fed up with you he didn't even really look back, did he. In fact I think you told me he said he couldn't deal with you anymore and that's why he was leaving, and wasn't there something at your mother's funeral about him mumbling he would have done the same thing if he had been stuck with you? Then when you got to Barden and you guys finally started fixing your relationship the second he found out you were gay he dumped you on your ass and you did nothing. He did so much damage to you by doing that, that it is now practically impossible to get you to open up about anything. I mean come on we had been dating a year and a half when you finally told me anything about your childhood, and that last bit of information came after two and a half years of dating? " Aubrey questioned cruelly. Regretting every word she uttered as she watched Beca's eyes fill with tears.

"You know what Aubrey?" Beca inquired, her voice void of any emotion, informing Aubrey that she had caused Beca to go into full emotional shut down.

"What?" Aubrey exclaimed exasperated.

"Fuck you! You ridicule me for not opening up about my life, but the second I do you throw all of my insecurities back in my face. I'm not saying I'm perfect, in fact I'm probably the exact opposite, but I would have at least sat down and calmly discussed our issues with you when you got home, something you taught me to do. Instead you immediately start with the cheap shots. What I said about your family may have been out of line but I was simply stating things I didn't know, and wish I did because they are the ones who made you as amazing as you are today, even if your father scares the shit out of me, and I haven't even met him. All I did was express how upset I am, I'm more like a dirty little secret you keep from your family instead of the woman you've been dating for four years. Instead you throw my awful childhood back in my face, all the fights and all the abuse and abandonment. I don't have to take this shit; I got enough of it from my dad. I love you Aubrey, but I…I just can't look at you right now" Beca walked back towards the bedroom leaving a confused Aubrey in her wake.

"Beca? What are you doing?" Aubrey asked worriedly.

"I'm grabbing some stuff and then I'm going to go stay with Stacie, you clearly just want to sit here and accuse me of things that you're equally guilty of, while bringing up my past again. What's next? All the times my dad hit me when I was a child?" Beca paused as though in deep thought. "Oh, or maybe the time I was date raped at a party? Both things that I have only ever told you, but you seem to be on a roll this afternoon, so why not, let's throw more of my past in my face. Right now we are not treating each other how we should, and I love you but I'm going to leave before I say something else I regret. Call me when you figure out what you want, 'cause right now it's obviously not me." Beca mumbled, carefully packing all of her music equipment away. This scared Aubrey the most, in the past when they had fought if Beca left she would only pack some clothes, taking her music equipment was much more final and symbolic for the small brunette.

"Beca please, don't leave, can't we talk about this?" Aubrey pleaded not wanting to watch Beca walk out of their apartment, and possibly her life.

"Aubrey the time to talk about this would have been when you came home, but instead you yelled at me and I understand that I messed up, really I do, but you had no right to say those things especially when you know how much it messed me up. I'll see you later." Beca said opening the doorway into the hall and walking away without once turning back. If Beca glanced over her shoulder she knew she would lose her resolve and run back to Aubrey, back into her girlfriend's strong embrace.

Aubrey watched Beca as she left refusing to allow the tears to fall until she heard the elevator ding, signify the brunette's exit. As the tears fell Aubrey reached for her phone dialing the familiar number.

"Hey Aubrey, about time you called, I haven't heard from you since at least this morning," The voice teased.

"Chlo," Aubrey sobbed, "I think I really messed up,"

Hearing the distress in her friend's voice Chloe immediately sobered, "What's wrong Bree? Did Beca do something, because I swear to God if she hurt you she won't know what hit her." Chloe threatened.

"Yes she did, but I was a lot worse." Aubrey admitted

"You can't have been that bad, I have never seen you in tears over anyone before." Chloe pointed out.

"She walked out Chloe, she packed her music stuff, a bag full of clothes and she left." Aubrey choked out.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Chloe promised.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Beca? What are you doing here? Didn't you have a lunch date with Aubrey?" Stacie questioned as she opened the door, frowning at the sight before her. Beca looked like a mess, her eyes were red from crying, her cheeks were stained with a mixture of tears and mascara and finally she looked like she was about to collapse from frustration and confusion.

"Can I come in?" The tiny brunette questioned, knowing that out of all the Bellas Stacie would be the one to leave questioning her until later.

"Yes of course you can," Stacie ushered Beca into her small apartment, "Can I get you something to drink? Water, tea…Vodka? You can also grab a shower if you want" Stacie offered carefully observing the DJ for any indicators on how to proceed, when she would be willing to speak about what happened.

"A shower would be great, thanks Stace," Beca gave her friend a small smile before heading towards the guest bedroom. Sighing Beca took in her surroundings, wishing more than anything that she could simply be back at home with Aubrey, But what the blonde had said hurt and Beca didn't know if they could bounce back from that like they normally did. Unzipping her travel bag Beca reached in and pulled out her shower stuff sighing as she looked at the little jewelry box that she had carefully tucked into the corner of her bag. Even though Beca and Aubrey were fighting it had still taken Beca four months to find the perfect ring, and she refused to let Aubrey find it by accident. Pushing the ring back into the bag Beca grabbed her shower stuff and walked into the guest bedroom intent on letting the shower wash away her frustration from the day.

"So, do you want to tell me what's going on?" Chloe asked walking towards the blonde with two glasses of wine in her hand and settling herself on the couch while she waited for Aubrey to tell her exactly what had happened.

"I think I broke Beca," Aubrey replied morosely, leaving Chloe even more confused than before.

"You broke Beca…" Chloe said slowly, a look of confusion crossing her normally bubbly features. "Okay want to expand upon that for me? 'Cause I know you would never hit her or anything so I'm assuming that's a metaphor." the red head teased trying to get a smile out of her friend; Aubrey just stared at her blankly.

"I said some awful things and she just shut down," Aubrey sighed, "I know she's shut down before but normally she'll still fight, you know?" Aubrey questioned. Chloe nodded her head, she had seen Aubrey and Beca fight before and no matter how much Beca would shield herself she always came back fighting, making sure she stood her ground. To hear that she had simply shut down was worrisome.

"I can't have been that bad Bree," Chloe reasoned, trying to understand what her friend had said to cause so much emotional damage.

"But it was." Aubrey replied sadly, "She missed lunch today and left me waiting there like a fool, I waited an hour before I finally gave up." Aubrey started causing Chloe to gasp.

"That's awful; it's the second time this month that she's done that to you. Granted last time it was only a half hour but still," Chloe began only to be stopped by a look from Aubrey, "Sorry I'll let you finish I guess."

"Thanks. Anyway I got home and I was really mad, I walked into her studio and she was just sitting there working on her newest mix, I kind of lost it. I started accusing her of not caring about our relationship, and for always putting work ahead of us." Aubrey said regretting all of her actions from earlier that afternoon.

"Well she kind of has been, I mean from what you've told me she missed the dinner you spent forever preparing last month, and then she bailed on Stacie's birthday too because of work." Chloe said making sure Aubrey knew that Chloe was on her side, not even realizing that she had never heard Beca's side of the story.

"But I've been just as bad Chlo, I missed our anniversary dinner, the rescheduled dinner, I forgot her birthday Chloe. I mean, what kind of girlfriend does that?" Aubrey replied dejectedly.

"Wait, but Beca said you had a surprise waiting for her once she got home…" Chloe said in confusion, "Oh my God, Aubrey she was covering for you. That explains so much." Chloe mumbled under her breath, Aubrey picked up on it though and looked at Chloe quizzically.

"What does that mean?" Aubrey snapped

"It means that she was really quiet all night. She actually drank more than one beer which for Beca is abnormal and she was cold; almost bitter. She said it was 'cause work had been really rough but I wasn't sure," Chloe explained, watching Aubrey carefully as the blond took in the new information, the look on her face tore Chloe apart, and She prayed that her two best friends would be able to work out their problems.

Beca stepped out of the guest bedroom at Stacie's, not at all surprised to see an anxious Stacie waiting for her on the couch with two glasses and a large bottle of wine.

"Stacie are you trying to get me drunk?" Beca teased knowing that Stacie was simply trying to make Beca feel comfortable enough to open up and tell her what had happened.

"I dunno, is it working?" Stacie teased raising her eyebrow at the small brunette.

"Perhaps, and it will probably continue to work as long as you don't pull out some cheesy romantic comedy assuming I'll get all teary eyed and spill all of my relationship woes." Beca remarked, choosing to ignore Stacie as pouted at Beca's statement.

"Oh come on, but that's the fun part." Stacie whined

"I don't care; I hate movies, even if it would be extremely fitting right now."

"But you watch them all the time with Aubrey," Stacie pouted, not realizing what she had said until Beca's eyes welled with tears. "Oh sweetie I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring her up, but maybe it will help if you tell me about what happened?" Stacie prodded lightly.

"We got into a fight,"

"What else is new," Stacie said, rolling her eyes. A habit she had picked up from Beca during the many Bellas practices that she had helped run with the short brunette.

"This time it was different"

"How so? Why don't you tell me what happened and I'll see if I can help."

"Stace I don't know if I wanna talk about it just yet,"

"Oh come on Beca, I know you, you won't want to talk about it ever and by the time you get your head out of your ass it will be too late."

"Damn it, I know you're right, but…it's just…," Beca took a deep breath to compose herself and continued in a much more cohesive manor. "Have you ever been hurt so badly by someone you love that you feel like your heart has been ripped out?" Beca asked quietly, continuing before Stacie could provide her with an answer. "The worst part is that I was so hurt I said things that were just as bad and I don't know if she can ever forgive me, or if I can ever forgive myself." Beca sighed, "Stace I could see in her eyes how much my words hurt her."

"Well what did you say? It can't have been that bad," Stacie tried to reassure.

"It was," Beca assured the tall brunette, "You know how Aubrey's been pressured her whole life to fit the perfect Posen image? And how her Father expects ridiculous things from her? I may have thrown that all back in her face…." Beca said meekly, hating herself as she went over the words she had said to Aubrey.

"Damn B, that's harsh," Stacie whistled

"Don't you think I know that!?" Beca exclaimed glaring at her friend, "It killed me to see her face, to see the hurt in her eyes and know that I'm the reason it's there, to see the tears in her eyes that she's to damn stubborn to let fall, and know that I can't wipe them away. Its still killing me Stacie, and if I could go back a few hours I would simply have let her continue to yell at me and kept my mouth shut, but I don't have that option," Beca spat tears welling in her eyes.

"Well I doubt it was entirely your fault B," Stacie said thoughtfully, "You may have this badass, don't mess with me image, but for those you love and care about…you would do anything for them, and I know that you wouldn't have said any of those things without being provoked." Stacie theorized

"Well, maybe a little but not nearly enough for Aubrey to deserve what I said to her," Beca said sadly.

"Beca we both know that it takes you a lot to go off on someone like that, thanks to your ass of a father you have to be pushed really far before you explode. Why don't you let me decide whether or not your actions were justified?" The tall brunette proposed hoping to finally have some light shed on the whole situation.

"Well it started when I forgot that we had a lunch planned today, she came home mad…which is totally understandable," Beca began trying to verbalize what had happened earlier that day. "I was working on a mix so I didn't realize that so much time had passed. Umm… she came home really mad that I had forgotten, she started yelling at me and then I started yelling back. The rest is history," Beca finished not wanting to repeat what Aubrey had said. One look from Stacie and Beca knew that she would have to answer the question properly.

"Beca, don't make me call Chloe to find out," Stacie threatened.

"Fine," Beca mumbled, "shejustthrewmychildhoodinmyfaceandbroughtupalltheshitwithmydad," Beca spat out rapidly. Stacie stared at Beca, her jaw looking practically unhinged.

"Want to say that a little slower so that I can actually understand you?" She teased. Beca took a deep breath before slowly repeating herself.

"Aubrey threw my childhood in my face, and then brought up all of the shit with my dad," Beca mumbled. Stacie sat their in shock. The Bella's all knew about the falling out between Beca and her father when she had come out as gay, but not a lot of them knew more of the back story. Aubrey Stacie and Chloe were the only ones who knew more about Beca's childhood and relationship with her father. Stacie couldn't believe that the blonde would ever throw that back in Beca's face. Especially considering how hard the blonde had worked to get Beca to open up in the first place.

"Oh."

"Yeah oh, but that still doesn't excuse what I said." Beca defended quickly. "What really bugged me about the whole thing was that through out our whole relationship Aubrey has always been big on communicating with each other, and letting the other person explain their side of the story before jumping to conclusions."

"Well, you missed lunch again, what other side is there?" Stacie asked with genuine confusion.

"She could have asked what I was working on, I know it wouldn't have made it right but it would have made her a little less angry." Beca replied.

"What were you working on?" Stacie asked, "Wasn't it just a mix?"

"Nope, it was an original song. I had actually written it for Aubrey, I wanted to get it finished before I asked her too…" realizing she had said too much Beca immediately stopped talking.

"Asked her to what?" Stacie inquired curiously

"It's nothing don't worry about it," Beca replied quickly.

"Seems like a pretty big nothing to me,"

"Drop it Stace, please,"

"Just tell me what you wanted to ask her, it's not like you were going to ask her to marry you," Stacie teased, stopping when she see's the miserable look on Beca's face. "Oh my god, you were going to ask her weren't you"

"I was going to ask her next week," Beca replied sadly, "it's our five year anniversary. I was going to take her to her favorite restaurant, then we were going to go walk along the beach, because no matter how cliché I think it is I know Aubrey loves that type of thing. After the beach we were going to go home, I would have sit on the couch and grab my lap top telling her I had something I wanted her to listen to. I was then going to play the song, and then when it was over I was going to ask her to marry me. But now?" Beca shook her head sadly, "she probably doesn't even want to see me," with this final confession of fear Beca broke down letting the sobs finally take control of her body.

Stacie looked at the crying Brunette before her, her heart breaking for her best friend, knowing that she would have to do something to help fix the mess her two friends were in. And Stacie knew just who to call to get started.

It was ten o'clock by the time Chloe got Aubrey to try and relax enough to sleep. She was just finishing up in the kitchen when her phone began to ring. Drying her hands on a towel Chloe answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Chloe? It's Stacie," Chloe sighed; she had expected this call, both women trying to do what was right by their friends.

"Hey, Stace, I'm going to assume you have Beca passed out somewhere in your apartment?" the red head questioned.

"Got it in one, Chlo," Stacie replied sadly. "I'm going to assume you know what happened?"

"I know that Beca said some awful stuff to Aubrey, and then she retaliated by being equally as awful." Chloe said honestly

"I don't know if I would say equally as awful, Beca just said Aubrey threw her childhood back in her face, but something tells me there's a lot more to that story." Stacie responded. "But yeah that's pretty much the story I got as well. "

"Does Beca feel bad? Cause Aubrey spent that past few hours bawling her eye's out and all she kept repeating was it was all her fault, and she had lost Beca." Chloe informed the Brunette.

"Beca was just as bad; she just spent the evening crying. She didn't really say anything but I think I heard her mumble about messing up the best thing in her life."

"Well at least they both know they're in the wrong, but how the hell do we get them to apologize? I mean, they're both stubborn, so while they may agree they need to say sorry, neither will want to do it first." Chloe stated with a huff, pacing around the room.

"I think I may have an idea but I don't know if it'll even work, and even if it does we're gonna need some help." Stacie said slowly, an idea forming in her mind.

"What ever it is, I'm here to help. I refuse to see them lose their relationship over a stupid argument that got way out of hand."

The two talked late into the night, when they finally hung up the phone both were feeling a little more hopeful.

**A/N: And that concludes the story...just kidding that's it for part one? what did you guys think? let me know in the reviews. **

**Feel free to follow me on tumblr .com. there I will post notices as to how the last chapter is progressing and it also gives you guys a place to bug me for updates :P**

**Thanks for reading, and it would mean a lot if you would leave a review letting me know what you thought.**

**C.B.**


End file.
